evocreofandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough Section 1
This is a section of the EvoCreo Walkthrough. This page is a walkthrough for the following locations: Silicon Valley, Odla Town, Fifty Acre Woods. Introduction, click here. Section 2, click here. Silicon Valley The Journey Begins! You will start at Okla Cliff where your sister asks where have you been, and that your father is missing. She then brings you to meet Lanos who has more information. Both of you meet Lanos. He explains that he and your father are old friends and your father never made it to the meeting that morning and has left the office in a hurry. Lanos believes the group known as Shadow Hive took him and he worries that something has happened to him. He then asks you to find Golgo at his farm, who is in need of some help. Choose Your Creo! With control of your character you want to head right, following the path, past the tree line and follow it down until you see a brown barn. You should see a Prime Gemma just on the corner of the barn, pick it up then walk to the farmer. He needs some help taking care of the 3 Creos so he asks you to help by taking one of them for a while. To do so, he asks you to choose your favorite Creo from the 3 surrounding him. You can choose a Rebas, Furen or Deor. All 3 are Normal/Normal however Rebas has a higher Attack base stat, Deor has higher Special Attack and Furen is in the middle. Choose carefully as it will be your partner for the rest of your journey. Press E on the Creos to view them and then press "YES" when he asks if this is your favorite Creo to select him. After you pick your partner, Golgo explains that he has a meeting with Lanos and needs to go. Once Golgo has left you will notice your chosen Creo will now follow you. The selected Creo will be standing behind you. I choose Deor and it will keep following me around. This is the feature in EvoCreo where your lead Creo will follow you. LanosSoft Return to the area you first had control, and continue left into the town until you see your sister outside the LanosSoft building. Head into LanosSoft and walk up through the reception to enter the 2nd room. As you enter the office turn right instantly, there is a Prime Gemma hiding behind the E button and then walk up to talk to Lanos. He explains the Coliseum and that you need some help if you are to become an Evoker an going to try to save your Father. He takes your tablet and uploads some new apps. He explains that farmers along the way can help you and you should see your mother before leaving. Your menu which is the blue tablet at the top right hand corner will now have a Bag, Creo and Bio tab. Odla Town/Inform Your Mom Head out of LanosSoft and follow the path right to the junction then head up to the scientist guy. He says he represents a research firm in Fortuna City which specializes in Creo data and Evoker performance and they developed a Map app. Your menu now has a Map tab. Head up the route to Odla Town, and follow the road up to see your mom and sister. Your mom then talks to you and gives you ᵶ500 and 5 Links. Remember to pick up the Prime Gemma to your left. After that, head out to Fifty Acre Woods by following the road down and right into a fenced area and following the path Before entering talk to the farmer to receive a Sheffa Drop. Fifty Acre Woods This is the first area you will visit, encountering wild Creo unless you explored up north a little, but up north is a dead end. Battles commence by trudging through grassy areas, battling Other Evoker's or pressing E on wondering Creo. The moment you walk forward there is a dialog section with a gentleman called Maestro, after a small introduction he will challenge you to a battle, this battle is a tutorial battle to show you the basics. After you defeat him, he will add a Tutorial tab to your tablet. If you get time I recommend having a good read of the information in the tutorial tab, or look around this wiki for information. Information on battles can be found on the Main Page and also a detailed version on Game Mechanics. After that follow the trail down and right. You will encounter a battle with Jasmyn Teubler. Continue right and you will be challenged by Hiro. After beating Hiro pick up the Earth Gemma behind the tree left of him and continue the path taking the lower right route. There will be another Evoker below before you reach the end --Screenshot Image-- There is only 1 Evoker on this path. As you come to the end of this section you will then be challenged by Drac. After defeating Drac, head down and pick up a Nature Gemma before following the path down where you will be challenged by your sister. After beating your sister continue down to enter the next area, Plantae Village ---- *For the main page, click here. *For Part 2, click here